Running boards are available as an option for larger sized vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, pick-up trucks, mini-vans, and cross-ever vehicles. Such vehicles may have a relatively high ground clearance that could make entering and exiting the vehicle more difficult. The running board provides a step that extends longitudinally along the side of the vehicle adjacent a rocker panel to make it easier for a passenger to enter and exit the vehicle. The running board may be attached to the vehicle in a fixed position or may be configured to retract and extend. A fixed running board often extends a significant distance from a side of the vehicle and may be struck when the owner of an adjacent parked vehicle opens their door. A fixed running board may also reduce the ground clearance of a vehicle and may be damaged when the vehicle passes over an uneven surface. A fixed running board tends to disrupt airflow around the vehicle that can result in increased aerodynamic drag and decreased fuel efficiency. A retractable running board is generally movable between a retracted position, in which the step is tucked underneath an underbody of the vehicle, and an extended position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the vehicle for supporting the user. While a retractable running board may improve vehicle ground clearance, it may do little to improve vehicle aerodynamics and increase fuel efficiency.